Gil
Gil Gunderson is a non-controllable character, (NPC) that randomly appears in the player's Springfield to offer the player special limited-time deals to encourage the purchase of Donuts. If Gil's offer contains items that cannot be purchased multiple times, like the Springfield Sign or the Volcano Lair, and if the player already possesses at least one of those items, Gil will not show in that player's town. About Gil Gunderson (usually referred to as Ol' Gil or simply just Gil) is an unsuccessful and unlucky businessman of Springfield. He once stayed in the Simpson's House. Trivia *Gil is well known for his poor salesmanship and business skills, often desperate to sell goods which are usually rejected. *Gil's offer "The Science Fund" was instead called "Nerd Farm" on some player's games. *Gil comments on the fact that he is a non-playable character during the introductory stages of the Monorail 2015 Event and the Dilapidated Rail Yard Expansion, lamenting that people wanted Lyle Lanley to stick around but want to get rid of him at every opportunity, which starts the mission Same as it Ever Was that involves the town running him out. Quotes *''"Hot damn, a customer!"'' *''"I'll work for food!"'' *''"Take it easy!"'' Gil Deals Christmas Special "Celebrate consumerism with this holiday inspired theme park and tree!" The Christmas Special deal would allow the player to purchase Santa's Village for its standard price of 200, but would also include a free Holiday Tree, normally worth 75. It went from December 19–22, 2012. Donut Offer "Celebrate the season with even more donuts!" From December 23–28, 2012, the player would be offered another deal. This deal adds 25% more Donuts to the Donut bundles in the store. For example, the dozen Donuts (originally 12) became 15. A Sign and Doom "Nothing says 'I'm in charge' like a giant super laser!" On January 11–14, 2013, Gil would offer the player a combination of the Volcano Lair and the Springfield Sign for a value of 250, when normally to buy the two on their own would cost the player 370. The Science Fund (Nerd Farm) "Who wouldn't want an awkward nerd in their town?" From February 22–25, 2013, the player was offered a deal consisting of Frink's Lab, along with a Homer Buddha and an additional 50,000 bonus. Day Old Donuts "They don't taste good, but they purchase premium content just fine." On May 24–27, 2013, players were offered 25% off the cost of donuts. For example, 900, originally costing $49.99 was priced at $37.99. Black Friday 2013 "Here's some stuff that has nothing to do with Thanksgiving but you definitely want to buy anyway!" On November 29, 2013, players were offered the Duff Brewery along with the Springfield Sign and 50000 for 300, which would usually cost 360. Holiday Donuts "Holiday donuts...Get 'em while they are still appropriate to the season!" From December 24–31, 2013, a holiday donut sale was offered. This deal adds up to 30% more Donuts to the Donut bundles in the store. Krusty Premium Package "Get the Krusty Premium package...for some reason with Dr. Nick!" From February 20–25, 2014, players were offered the Krustylu Studios with Sideshow Mel along with Dr. Nick and a Cannon for 200, which would normally cost 250. Mansion of Solid Gold "Finally you can make all the other mansions you have look like junk!" From June 26-July 1, 2014 Gil offered Lampwick's Mansion of Solid Gold for 250 Donuts. Placing the mansion started the Solid Gold questline. More Dough for Your Dough "Get more dough for your dough! Plus also... some other things!" From August 4–11, 2014, Gil offered two new donut deals. The first was a Dumpster full of Donuts (containing 576) plus a Premium Mystery Box guaranteed to contain one of 13 specially selected premium buildings. The Premium Mystery Box offered players an equal chance to win a premium building. If a player already owned one of the unique premium buildings, their prize would be substituted with either Lard Lad Donuts or Ferris Wheel. The second donut deal was a specially priced Tray of Donuts plus 10000. Back to School From August 13–18, 2014, Gil offered a new deal including Otto and the School Bus, Tetherball, Monkey Bars and See-Saw for 70. This would normally cost 140 for the premium items and 1520 for the non-premium items. Black Friday 2014 "Buy limited time sale items and get donut rebates right on the spot!" From November 28 to December 1, 2014, during the Thanksgiving 2014 Event, Gil would sell one premium item for an hour with a rebate. The time between deals varied. After spending the full amount, the player would receive a certain number of donuts back based on the cost of the item (at least 20%). See a full list of returning items here. Cyber Monday 2014 "Get your very own giant, robot dinosaur... Truckasaurus!" On December 1, 2014, following the Black Friday 2014 sale was Cyber Monday. On Cyber Monday the Truckasaurus was offered for 225 donuts. Holiday Donuts 2014 "Buy your holiday donuts today!" From December 24–27, 2014, following Part 1 of Christmas 2014 Event, Gil offered the same holiday donut sale as in 2013. This deal adds up to 30% more Donuts to the Donut bundles in the store. Queen Helvetica Deal “Get your life-sized Castle of Equalia, complete with a Queen Helvetica outfit for Lisa!” On January 15, 2015, after the Christmas 2014 Event, Gil offered a deal for 175 donuts which gave you The Castle Equalia and Queen Helvetica Outfit for Lisa. The Homer Deal “The most epic fail of automotive history — get yours today!” On March 11, 2015, during the Superheroes 2015 Event, Gil offered a deal for 82 donuts which gave you The Homer, a premium decoration that gives a 3% bonus to players. Blarney Castle Deal "Kissing Irish things hasn't helped Gil out much, but I'm sure you'll have better luck!" From March 16–23, 2015, for the entire duration of the St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event, Gil offered a deal for 115 donuts which gave you Blarney Castle. Easter Island God Deal “He’s a high maintenance Easter Island God. Buy him today!” From April 1–7, 2015, during the Easter 2015 Event Gil offered the Easter Island God for 100 Donuts. Ajax Steel Mill Deal "He works hard, he plays hard! Get Roscoe and the Steel Mill today!" From June 3–10, 2015, during the Pride Month 2015 Event Gil offered the Ajax Steel Mill and Roscoe for 150 donuts. End of School Promotion 2015 Deal “Daily end of school sales! Three days only!” From June 12–15, 2015, during the End of School Promotion 2015, Gil gave the player the possibility to purchase several premium items while getting back some of the Donuts required to buy them. Each item was only available for 24 hours. Once a new day started, the items from the previous one couldn't be purchased anymore. This also applied for the permanent items, as they were removed from their usual categories in the store for the duration of the sale. 4th of July 2015 “Curious to hear Nixon’s side of the story? Grab him today!” From June 30 to July 9, 2015, during the 4th July 2015 Event, Gil offered the Scandal-Gate Hotel that came with Richard Nixon for 150 donuts. The Homer 2 Deal On July 15, 2015, along with the Level 55 content update, The Homer, a premium decoration that gives a 3% bonus, was re-offered. Ice Cream Man Homer Deal "Get your summer treats here! Limited time only!" On July 30, 2015, Gil offered for 120 donuts the Ice Cream Truck, a premium decoration that gives a 3.5% bonus to players. It came with a 5 parts Quest, The Ice Cream Man Cometh and a new costume for Homer, the Ice Cream Man Homer. Muscular Marge Deal On August 26, 2015, in the middle of the Monorail 2015 Event, Gil offered a new building, Shapes, that come with Muscular Marge for 175 donuts. Oktoberfest 2015 Deal “New Oktoberfest deals each day! Plus get beer-absorbing donuts back with every purchase!” From September 30 to October 6, 2015, during the Oktoberfest 2015 Promotion, Gil gave the player the possibility to purchase several premium items while getting back some of the Donuts required to buy them. Most of the items were only available for 48 hours. Halloween 2015 Promo "Get a classy place to conduct dark business with ancient entities, for a limited time only!" From October 28 to November 4, 2015, during the Halloween 2015 Promo, Gil offered the Sepulcher of Evil, a premium decoration that gives a 4.0 % bonus. Black Friday - Cyber Monday 2015 Promotion "Limited-time deals every hour! Get donuts back with every purchase! This can't go wrong for Ol' Gil!" From November 27 to 30, 2015, during the Black Friday 2015 Promotion, Gil offered dozens of premium items with the guarantee that donuts would be returned after the purchase, and each item was only available for an hour, although they did repeat. The final item offered was a new item. Winter 2015 Event Deal "Get your own little scene of Winter happiness now!" From December 23, 2015 during the Winter 2015 Event, Gil offered a new premium decoration, the Giant Snow Globe, for 225 donuts. Big Game Supplies 2016 Promotion Deal "Get you tailgate party going for the Supe--er, Big Game. I said Big Game. Whew, close one!" From February 4 to 9, 2016 during the Big Game Supplies 2016 Promotion, Gil offered a new premium decoration, the Tailgate, for 200 donuts. Valentine's Day 2016 Event Deal "Add a little meat to your Springfield with Der Krazy Kraut." From February 10 to 17, 2016 during the Valentine's Day 2016 Event, Gil offered a new building, Der Krazy Kraut, that came with Becky for 150 donuts. St. Easter 2016 Event Deal "This Irish brawler is all about unification. What could go wrong?" From March 16 to 20, 2016 during the St. Easter 2016 Event, Gil offered a new building, Notre Dame of Springfield, that came with Groundskeeper Seamus for 150 donuts. Spring Cleaning 2016 Promotion “Gil's got a bunch of great deals in honor of the start of the allergy season!” From April 13 to 19, 2016, during the Spring Cleaning 2016 Promotion, Gil gave the player the possibility to purchase several premium items while getting back some of the Donuts required to buy them. Most of the items were only available for 48 hours. Wild West Promo "Stir things up in Springfield with a whole stronghold of hoodlums!" From April 27 to May 4, 2016 during the Wild West 2016 Event, Gil offered a new building, Bandit Fort for 200. Praiseland 2017 Promotion "Build Praiseland park, now with Rachel Jordan!" From August 23, 2017 during the Homerpalooza 2017 Event, Gil offered a new set of Praiseland attractions, walls, gate and green, together with Rachel Jordan, for 185. Burns Dragon Promo "Enchant and summon Burns Dragon to earn rewards!" From October 9, 2017 during the Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event, Gil offered a new character, Burns Dragon, and his Pile of Treasures for 199. Jesus Christ & Heavenly Swing Set "Purchase Jesus" He is the reason for the season!" From December 20, 2017 during the The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event, Gil offered a new character, Jesus Christ, and his Heavenly Swing Set for 199. Moe's Express Promotion "Get Larry, Sam, and Moe's Express!" From January 31, 2018 during the Act 1 of the Bart Royale 2018 Event, Gil offered two new characters, Sam and Larry, and Moe's Express for 199. Jack the Ripper Promotion "Get Jack the Ripper and Scotland Yard!" From April 9, 2018 during the Act 2 of the The Springfield Jobs 2018 Event, Gil offered a new character, Jack the Ripper, and the Scotland Yard for 199. Day Old Donuts "Day Old Donuts! They don't taste as good, but they purchase premium content just fine." From August 1, 2018 during the Act 1 of the Moe's Ark 2018 Event, Gil offered a pack of Donuts in a sale as part of the Day Old Donuts promotion. Either a Truckload of 300 Old Donuts 50% off, or Boatload of 2400 Old Donuts 80% off. Sarah Wiggum Promotion "Get Sarah Wiggum and Springfield Aquarium!" From August 17, 2018 during the Act 2 of the Moe's Ark 2018 Event, Gil offered a new character, Sarah Wiggum, and the Springfield Aquarium for 300, as part of the Sarah Wiggum Promotion. Treehouse of Horror XXIX Promotion "Balance your religious deities with The Devil himself!" From October 12, 2018 during the Act 1 of the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event, Gil offered a new character, The Devil, and the Hellscape for 199, as part of the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Promotion. A Simpsons Christmas Special Promotion "Get ready to roll with a radical blast from the past – Young Marge!" From December 12, 2018 during the Act 2 of the A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event, Gil offered a new character, Young Marge, and the Roller Rink for 199, as part of the A Simpsons Christmas Special Promotion. Lil' Vicki Valentine Promotion "Get ready to bring another star to Springfield - Vicki Valentine!" From January 23 to January 30, 2019, during Act 1 of the Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event, Gil offered a new building, Vicki Valentine School of Dance that came with Vicki Valentine for 199. Moe's Express Lemonade Promotion "Get these fine boys, before they grow up into big jerks!" From August 7 to August 14, 2019, during Act 1 of the Simpsons Babies 2019 Event, Gil offered a new decoration, Moe's Express Lemonade, and 2 characters, Baby Barney & Baby Moe for 299. Gallery File:Gilofficial.png| 's unlock artwork can be found in the games files. File:gilart.png|More artwork of Gil. File:GilBegging.jpg|Gil begging to the player. File:GilToffer.jpg|Gil during the Thanksgiving Event Offer. File:Santa's Village Offer.jpg|The Christmas Special. File:Gil Gunderson 2.jpg|Gil by the Gulp 'N' Blow. File:Donut offer.jpg|The Donut Offer. File:Sign offer.jpg|Sign and Doom Offer. File:Dayolddonuts1.jpg|One of Gil's quotes. File:Dayolddonuts.jpg|Day Old Donuts offer. File:Gilduff.png|Duff Brewery offer. File:giloffer.jpg|Krusty premium. File:Gil Dumpster.jpg|Dumpster Donuts offer. File:Black Friday 2014.png|Black Friday 2014. File:Cyber Monday Gil Deal.png|Cyber Monday 2014. File:Cyber Monday Deals.png|Black Friday/Cyber Monday Deals 2014. File:Screenshot 2014-12-24-14-24-34.png|2014 Winter Event Part 2 Sale Quote. File:Queen Helvetica Deal.png|Queen Helvetica Deal. File:TheHomer.jpg|The Homer deal. File:BlarneyGilOffer.jpg|Blarney Castle Deal. File:BlarneyGilRegret.jpg|Gil's quote once a player buys castle. File:Screenshot 2015-03-15-17-59-46.png|Gil's quote once a player closes deal screen. File:Easter Island God Gil Deal.png|Easter Island God Deal. File:Ajax Steel Mill Gil Deal.png|Ajax Steel Mill and Roscoe Deal. File:Level 35 Message.png|Gil's first level up message. File:86.jpeg|One of Gil's random level up messages. File:ShapesGil.jpg|Gil's Muscular Marge deal. File:Oktoberfest 2015 Promotion Gil Deal.png|Gil's Oktoberfest Promotion Deal. File:GilSepulcher.jpg|Gil's Sepulcher deal for the Halloween 2015 event. File:GilBlackFriday2015.jpg|Gil's deal for the Black Friday 2015 Event. File:GilOfferCentralOffice.jpg|Gil's deal for the Cyber Monday 2015 Event. File:Giant Snow Globe Gil's Deal Image.png|Gil's deal for the Winter 2015 Event. File:GilTailgateDeal.jpg File:GilDealBanditFort.jpg|Gil's deal for the 2016 Wild West event. File:GilDuffGardens.jpg|Gil's Duff Gardens deal for "the Final Level". File:Gil Deal Praisland.png|Gil's deal for the Homerpalooza 2017 Event. File:Gil Deal Burns Dragon.png|Gil's deal for the Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event. File:Gil Deal Jesus Christ Heavenly Swing Set.png|Gil's deal for The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event. File:Moe's Express Promotion Gil Deal.jpg|Gil's deal for the Bart Royale 2018 Event. File:Jack the Ripper Promotion Gil Deal.jpg|Gil's deal for The Springfield Jobs 2018 Event. File:J. Edgar Hoover Gil Deal.jpg|Gil's deal for the Pride 2018 Promotion. File:Sarah Wiggum Gil Deal.jpg|Gil's Sarah Wiggum deal for Moe's Ark 2018 Event. File:The Devil + Hellscape Gil Screen.jpg|Gil's The Devil deal for Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event. Young Marge & Roller Rink Gil Deal Screen.jpg|Gil's deal for A Simpsons Christmas Special 2018 Event. File:Lil Vicki Valantine Gil Deal Screen.jpg|Gil's deal for the Love, Springfieldian Style 2019 Event. File:Moe's Express Lemonade Gil Deal Screen.jpg|Gil's deal for the Simpsons Babies 2019 Event. Category:Characters Category:Non-Controllable Characters Category:Characters without Jobs Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:No Character Collection